bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mischief
Posted by: Bekons (09/21/2018) * E/D-Rank, Retired Description "Wild magic is making a mess of my fortress. I've heard of your prowess and demand you deal with it at once. The crown will subsidize you well enough for your troubles, if you do happen to make use of yourselves." - Lord Harwood. Journals Sherrie (10/06/2018) We gathered at the guild, ready for our assingment, which some of us already done before. The nice fellow from the camp at base of recognized some of us instantly, and in annoyed tone led us to our temporary workplace. Those of us that were here before instantly noticed that it changed, stables and stairway to the walls were not here before. We went ahead to check out the stables, we approached carefully at first. We noticed calaviers with lances, at the end of the stables was a horse ready for a challenger, Scurra took it upon himself to contest against the magical armor. It was not long before he defeated the first suit, but then Neim slapped one of the horses on its arse with his sword. The horses vanished and Scurra fell on his bottoms rather hard. The armored suits instantly turned their attention to Neim, after a bit of entertaining the Fey, the suits fell to the ground. We proceeded to the chapel, we noticed a floating hat and similar suits of armor. Scurra went ahead to put on the hat, as he was struck by the lightning bolt after snatching the hat and fell to the ground we heard laughter from far side of the room as the magical hat flew away. We proceeded to entertain the suits of armor like before and magic vanished from them. We went outside and proceeded to go up the walls, some of us did so crawling. We stopped upon noticing a large adamatite suit of armor, we pushed out our crawling companion to go first. The suit of armor began to draw its bow and it shot a magical target that disappeared shortly after. I took its challenge and almost defeated it, but then Neim wanted to have a turn and the suit was really displeased with his cheating. Shortly after the armor stormed off inside, we were teleported into a forest. I only caught a glimpse of the rune that did it, and upon further investigation we found it to be a ancient circle of teleportation. Shortly after investigating it, we heard what sounded like a roar in broken elvish. We proceeded to go towards the noise to investigate. We approached a clearing in the forest, it wasn't long before the four arguing dragons noticed us. The red dragon flew towards us and was ready to set us on fire when a Silver dragon stopped him. He apologized for behaviour of his sibling, and explained to us that it was all "her" doing and that "she" should've never done that. After some questioning and a game of tag, "she" revealed herself. To me a familiar face, to anyone else a mischevious Fey. I caught a glimpse of her before on our last mission here. We tried to persuade her to leave the fortress alone, but she said that she was here for centuries and wasn't really keen to leave as she's having fun on the expense of the locals. After we failed to persuade her, we were once again, teleported away from her. Calypso tried to run back into the forest to find her again, we decided to not go after her and claim our reward instead. Since the fortress for the time being was clear from magical suits of armor, we were paid and sent off on our way. When we came to the carriage Calypso was already there, we drove back towards the city as she complained about waiting for us. Signed, E-Rank Sherrie Williams